


First Times and Farm Boys

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hanna teases Nik, Nik gets jealous, Smut, neither of them were virgins before this, together anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: After months of dating and missed opportunities, Hanna is fed up of waiting. She hatches a plan to finally get Nik alone and out of his clothes.





	First Times and Farm Boys

We’ve been on Ptolemy for nearly 3 months, all of us working our asses off to get the files in order and build our case against BeiTech, and I was starting to get tired of spending hours transcribing footage. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad to help and those assholes need to pay for everything they’ve done but watching shitty footage for hours is tiring.

I clicked play on the next video file and smiled as I saw both Hanna and I appear. The footage was from our goodbye before Kerenza. I remember that moment clearly enough, how nervous I was, without the footage but I watched anyway. Watched myself rambling while Hanna kept smiling at me, smiling that smile that caused a warm glow to start inside me. I could feel myself smiling in response as I watched her, zoning out from everything but her. I’d have to watch this again to transcribe it but right now I just wanted to enjoy the moment.

I watched her lean up to kiss me and I could feel the phantom imprint of where her lips had been on my own. We may have shared many kisses since then but that’s the one that is always stuck in my brain, that’s the one I treasure more than any other.

“Shame we didn’t have time for more than that.” Hanna’s voice jolted me out of my thoughts and I turned to see her standing behind me, smirking as she watched my screen. “Kady told me I was an idiot not to have slept with you before all that happened. Apparently, her and Ezra…well they had a  _very_  good night.”

“Well it was a bit more complicated for us, don’t you think?”

“True. Still a shame though,” she looked between me and the screen again before flashing me another smile, “I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out but it looks like you’re busy with my previous self, I’ll let you get back to it,” she paused as she walked back to the door. On the threshold she turned and with a dangerous smile on her face said, “come find me when you’re done, I’ll get the cute farm boys to entertain me while I wait.”

She winked before darting out the door. I sat stunned for a moment before jumping up to follow her. I found her in the kitchen chatting with a few of the young farmers. They all sat close to her, looking entranced already as they talked, I swear one of them was actually drooling. I frowned looking at them all, this was the only problem with this colony, half the boys couldn’t stop staring at Hanna. I couldn’t exactly blame them though. Hanna is beautiful and I was more like them than I care to admit back on the Heimdall, but it didn’t stop the jealously coursing through my veins.

“Hey Hanna, I’m done with work stuff, still want to hang out?” I managed to keep my voice steady, even as the boys’ continued staring began to get on my nerves. I wouldn’t force Hanna to leave if she didn’t want to and I didn’t have any right to be annoyed, she’d chosen to be with me and I trusted her. I wasn’t sure how much I trusted them though. She looked up at me and smiled but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes that usually meant trouble for me.

“Sure, come join us,” she patted the seat next to her, “you’ve met these guys before, right?”

I nodded as I walked over and sat down. Hanna quickly caught me up on their conversation before getting back to it, effectively ignoring me. I watched her rather than joining in the conversation, I could read the mischief in every muscle of her body and wondered what she was planning.

After a few minutes she looked over and nudged me to get me to pay attention. I reluctantly tuned back in to what was being said and was surprised to hear them all discussing some very intimate experiences. Taken aback, I looked to Hanna who was clearly trying not to laugh as she saw my surprised expression. When the others had finished their stories, she started discussing her relationship with Jackson back on the Heimdall and I scowled at the mention of him. I’d be more than happy to never hear that asshole’s name again. Not only had he had a hand in the worst few days of my life, but he was Hanna’s ex and I’d always been somewhat jealous of him. At that moment, hearing his name again and listening to Hanna talk about everything they’d done together, I could feel that jealously resurfacing. My mood was worsened as I looked at the other boys while she talked, it was clear from their faces they’d very much like to pick up where Jackson had left off and I wanted to punch every one of them for even thinking about Hanna that way. I didn’t want to hear any more so I got up and left.

I leaned against the wall beside my bedroom door and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths to try and cool the jealousy and anger festering inside me. The looks on the farm boys’ faces swam before my eyes, all of them reminding me that they’d happily give Hanna what I hadn’t since we started dating. It’s not like I hadn’t wanted to, but we were always so busy putting the files together there was hardly a chance, and every time we got close something interrupted us.

I heard the click of the door opening and saw Hanna’s face appear in the gap. One eyebrow raised and a slight smile on her face, she leaned casually against the doorframe.

“Well that was rude, Nik. We say something that bothered you?” Her smile turned into a knowing smirk and I scowled at her, finally realising the game she’d been playing and what it was she’d wanted.

“Was all that really necessary?”

“You tell me.” She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow again. I guess she had a point. I could have made more time between working, it was only a matter of time before she’d got fed up of me not being around. I sighed and looked down at her, an apologetic smile making its way onto my face.

“I’m sorry Hanna, want me to make it up to you?” I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room, locking the door behind her. A playful smirk graced her features as she followed me towards the bed.

“You definitely should make it up to me, but maybe I should go back to the boys now. They were all very put out when I left, I might have some making up to do with them.” I let out a small involuntary growl at her comment and pulled her against me, my hands on her hips and our lips almost brushing as I spoke.

“No, they’re not getting anything they wanted from you” My momentary jealousy left me when she giggled a bit and I caught on that she was teasing me again. I huffed out a small laugh too and leant my forehead against hers, “you’re going to be the death of me Hanna Donnelly.”

“One day maybe, but you’re stuck with me for a long, long time before then.” She tilted her face up and finally connected our lips then. The kiss started out slow and sweet, neither of us wanting to rush anything despite how long we’d been waiting for this. Hanna sat down on the end of the bed and scooted back towards the headboard, pulling me along with her, our lips never disconnecting for a moment. She laid down and I hovered over her as we continued to kiss for who knows how long. This part was familiar to both of us, what came after was less so.

Soon Hanna deepened the kiss and pulled me down more firmly on top of her, wrapping her legs around my waist as we both kissed like we would suffocate without the others mouth on our own. I trailed my hand down her side and felt her shiver under my touch. When I reached the hem of her t-shirt I broke the kiss momentarily looking into her eyes to check this was okay. She rolled her eyes at me and reached down to pull it off herself, throwing it across the room when she’d done. I just stared at her for a minute marvelling at how beautiful she was and questioning how I’d gotten so lucky as to have her. I must not have moved for a while as Hanna sat up, concern on her face as she ran a hand through my hair.

“Everything okay Nik?” I blinked and snapped out of my trance when she spoke, giving her a reassuring smile before pressing a light kiss to her lips.

“Yeah, I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you. I love you Hanna.” The concern faded from her face and a soft smile replaced it.

“I love you too, you dork,” her smile transformed into a smirk, “now how about you get out of your head and into me?” I laughed at her request but obliged with her wishes all the same.

Gently I laid her back down on the bed, cushioning her head on a pillow. She reached up a tugged lightly on my t-shirt, indicating she wanted it gone. With it off I leaned back down and kissed her again, swiping my tongue across her lips in a silent request which was instantly granted. My hands roamed her sides while I felt hers trace down my chest and stomach until they finally reached the button of my trousers. With remarkable skill she quickly flicked open the button and pulled down the zipper before reaching in a hand to run across the length of me through me underwear. My breath hitched at the action and let out a soft curse which made Hanna smirk triumphantly. I wiped the smirk off her face by reconnecting our lips and moving her hand away, pinning it to the bed beside her head before my other hand made its way down her body and into the waistband of her shorts. I left a trail of kisses down her neck as I gently stroked her through the soft fabric of her underwear, leaving her mouth free to let out soft breathy moans that I could listen to for days. I ran my fingers back up and then into the top of her underwear where I stopped.

I detached my mouth from her neck and looked up at her to check if this was okay. Her free hand moved to grab my wrist and push my hand further down as she breathed out a needy “please” _._  I couldn’t deny her and ran my fingers through her wetness a couple of times before moving up slightly to stroke over her clit. She moaned and arched her back in pleasure and I could feel myself growing harder at that sound alone. I moved my fingers down to her entrance and easily slipped one in, moving it in and out slowly a few times before adding a second. Hanna moaned and rocked her hips into my hand, begging me for more as I sped up my movements and brought my thumb to circle her clit.

I felt her begin to clench around me and knew she was close. I circled my thumb faster to help her along and joined our lips together again, swallowing all the noises she made as she finally came around my fingers. I kept up a slow rhythm with my hand as she came down from her high before removing my hand from her underwear and moving to lie down next to her.

“Does that make up for the last 3 months?” I asked with a smirk when she finally caught her breath and rolled to face me.

“Almost, we’re not done yet though.” She pulled me back against her and kissed me deeply as she rolled onto her back again, bringing me on top of her and settling my hips between her legs. She used her feet to push my trousers down my legs and I kicked them off the bed while she let her hands wander across the skin of my back, sending a shiver down my spine. I moved my own hands down to her hips and hooked my fingers into the sides of her shorts, slowly pulling them down along with her underwear. While I moved to pull them all the way off, Hanna sat up and unclasped her bra, leaving her completely bare before me and I pulled off my own underwear before she crawled over to the end of the bed and rose up to kiss me again. One of her hands ran down my stomach and wrapped lightly around me. She stroked the length of me a few times and I swore under my breath before I reached down to stop her. She looked up at me, confused, and I smiled reassuringly at her.

“We can do that another time, right now I’d like to finally fuck my girlfriend like I should have done months ago.”

“Well I can’t say no to that.” She gave me a quick peck before scooting back up the bed and allowing me to get protection from the table by the bed. I climbed back onto the bed and hovered over Hanna again.

“Are you sure you want this? It’s alright if you don’t want to anymore.” I ran a hand through her hair and watched her face carefully to make sure there was no lingering doubt. She pulled her face to mine and kissed me once more before speaking against my lips.

“I’m sure Nik, I want this, I want you, more than I’ve ever wanted anyone.” My heart felt like it might burst hearing her say that and I reconnected our lips telling her everything I couldn’t say through the kiss as I slowly pushed into her, only breaking away from her when I was fully inside as I let out a groan which she echoed a second later. I held still for a few moments until Hanna told me to “move damnit” and I began to rock my hips against her, moving faster and harder as Hanna’s moans and pleas filled my ears. Soon the room was filled with moans and curses as we both neared our climaxes. A few more thrusts of my hips and Hanna finally found her release, me following soon after.

I rolled off Hanna and we both lay there for a few minutes, catching our breath as we came down. I got up and quickly threw away the condom before laying back down and pulling Hanna into my side, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Was that worth the wait?” I teased as she cuddled further into my side, throwing an arm across my waist and settling her head on my chest, looking up at me with a smile.

“Definitely, let’s not wait that long to do it again though, and don’t make me resort to flirting with the farmers just to get you out of your clothes.” I chuckled at that and leaned down to kiss her one last time before pulling a blanket over us and closing my eyes to sleep with a full heart and an uncontainable smile on my face as the love of my life slowly drifted off beside me.


End file.
